The Inheritors
by GGDeimos
Summary: Eleven children are sent off to the Sinnoh region's special Pokemon Summer Camp, singled out by none other than Professor Rowan. Follow Arianna, Maya, Luke, and many others as they find out their true destiny in this world- but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I need my green swimsuit, my cover-up, a pair of flip-fops, suntan lotion, and a notebook!" A fifteen year-old girl rummaged through her drawers, looking for the items she listed out loud. She threw them into the green suitcase that was laying on her bed, and picked up a brochure on her dresser.

"Next, bathroom necessities. Which means my toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush, and-" She broke off shuddering. "Girl stuff." She ran to her bathroom to find her things. When she returned to her bedroom, she found her little brother going through her suitcase.

"Lenny!" She shrieked. "You know you're not supposed to be in my room!"

Four year-old Lenny shrugged. "Mommy said for me to tell you to stop packing and come down to eat lunch with us." He swiftly ran out of the room, like he was going to be attacked for bothering his older sister.

Arianna Parsons sighed. Her brother was always messing with her stuff and annoying her.

She flipped her long, silver hair over her shoulder where it fell to her back, muttering, "What a pest." She rearranged the items in her green suitcase. "I guess the rest can wait." She walked over to her dresser mirror to freshen up for lunch.

Arianna stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. She was rather tall for a fifteen year old girl, with abnormal silver hair and piercing green eyes. She had light skin, although she wanted it to be darker. _Maybe I'll get a tan at camp._

She ran a brush through her hair and walked out of her bedroom, taking her cherished Pokeballs with her. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she thought about camp she had been invited to. More specifically, the Sinnoh Region's Pokemon Summer Camp.

Arianna had been to plenty of summer camps before, but never to a Pokemon camp. _I'm so excited!_ She thought to herself. _Maybe I'll make new_ _friends, meet more Pokemon-_

"Ari!"

Arianna had reached the bottom of the stairs to find none other than her best friend, Leslie Green. Arianna put her Pokeballs on the end of the railing to hug her. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left for camp tomorrow. You're so lucky you were invited!" Leslie looked slightly jealous.

"No big, Les. It's only for the summer, anyways. And you'll be on your Pokemon journey!" Arianna withdrew from her friend and faced her.

It was true; Leslie was going to start her Pokemon journey as a Pokemon trainer while Arianna was going to summer camp. Arianna didn't know what she wanted to be. She loved Pokemon, but she didn't know if she wanted to be a ranger, a breeder, a coordinator, or just a trainer. Her parents were both breeders, maybe she should be one too. There were so many choices!

"Arianna! Stop zoning out on me!" Leslie's voice snapped Arianna back to reality.

"Sorry, Les. Hey, are you staying for lunch?"

"You bet I am! I wouldn't miss my best friend's going away party for the world."

"Going away party?" Arianna asked Leslie.

Leslie looked guilty. "I think I just ruined the surprise." Then she brightened. "No worries, just come with me. But first, get your Pokeballs." She grabbed Arianna's hand, while Arianna put them in the purse she was carrying.

They ran through Arianna's backyard, all the way to the Parsons' Family Pokemon Barn. That was where all of her parent's Pokemon stayed. Arianna helped to take care of them during the summer while she wasn't in school. _But not this summer,_ she reminded herself.

As Arianna entered the barn with Leslie, her mother, father, and Lenny jumped out from behind the barn door. "Surprise!"

Arianna feigned surprise; she already knew about the party, but she didn't let her parents know. "Wow- for me?"

Her mother came over to hug her. "Yes, for you. We're going to miss you, you know." She stepped back to lightly brush Arianna's hair from her eyes.

All of her parent's Pokemon came out from their hiding places in the barn. Pichu, Yanma, Gloom, Treecko, and many others came up to tell her goodbye.

Arianna decided to let out her own Pokemon to join in the party. "Come out-all of you!"

Red beams of light flashed as her Grovyle, Beautifly, Pilowswine, and Loudred came out of their Pokeballs. They looked around for a moment and took in what was going on. They rushed over to the other Pokemon to play with them.

"I'll think I'll let mine out, too." Leslie released her Torchic and Zigzagoon. They soon ran over to Arianna's Pokemon.

Arianna relaxed and let her mind wander while watching her Pokemon play. She hoped that Sinnoh's special camp would help her decide what she wanted to be. She was really leaning towards being a trainer or breeder- but nothing was set in stone yet.

Her father walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting his arm around his daughter. "Fallarbor Town's going to miss you, honey. I think all of Hoenn will." He smiled down at her.

"Dad!" Arianna punched him lightly in the chest. "Well, maybe you're right. I'm one to miss, right?"

"Of course." Her dad chuckled. "Now for travel plans- We're taking a ferry from the Fallarbor Port to the Sinnoh Region's Sunnyshore City. From there, we take a cab to Lake Valor, which is only a short ways away. That's where your camp is."

Arianna grinned. "Thanks Dad for rearranging that." Her dad nodded, and walked away to talk with his wife.

_Wow, Sunnyshore City?_ Arianna thought. She had read about one of Sinnoh's most beautiful cities in a travel magazine, with its luxurious beaches and world-renown Pokemon gym. Too bad she was only going to stay there for a short while.

But Lake Valor! Arianna was even more excited about that. She read in the brochure, "One of Sinnoh's three major lakes, Lake Valor is sure to please you as you bask in the sunshine and learn about the Pokemon that this lake has to offer." It also said that the camp was renting out some lodges from the Grand Lake Hotel- one of the best places to stay. Right across from the Valor Lakefront, it was very convenient for a camp.

As the party went on, Arianna decided that she would miss her family and friends, but she was eager for an adventure, one that was away from home. _This is going to be great!_

When Arianna slipped into bed that night, she thought about what her experience tomorrow was going to be like, and why she was invited to Sinnoh's camp. _It's odd,_ she thought. _What would they want with me? Obviously they singled me out from somewhere. Leslie wasn't invited. It doesn't sound like any of my friends were. But no worries, I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

Tired from the days activities, the silver-haired girl fell into a peaceful sleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Why, dad? Why did they send the brochure to me? I don't even wanna go!"

A fourteen year old boy with light brown hair exclaimed. His dad had just broken the news to him that he was going away for the summer. To Sinnoh's Summer Pokemon Camp, to be precise. _I don't even know the first thing about Pokemon!_

"Luke, this is the perfect opportunity for you. You know, meet some new friends from all over the world, maybe even contemplate starting a Pokemon journey-"

_So that's what this is about!_ "Pokemon isn't a part of my future, dad," Luke Ingram fumed. "And you know it. I'm going to enter the Sinnoh Soccer League and become the champion. Without Pokemon!" He absentmindedly sipped his soda and looked out a window of Jubilife City's Cafe.

"Son, why don't you just give it a chance?" Luke's dad, Hunter, pleaded. "You've never even been around Pokemon for very long. Don't you think that if you just tried it you might like it?"

_Oh please,_ Luke thought, _the old "try-it, like-it" thing again._

He picked up the camp brochure that was lying on the table next to his plate of a cheeseburger and french fries. "Anyway, it says I have to have at least two Pokemon with me. I don't even have one." Luke stared at his father, thinking that he had won the argument.

Hunter grinned. "That's where you're wrong, buddy. Let's go, guys!" He summoned his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs with red beams of light.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Dus, tox tox!"

"Hit, hitmon, hitmonchan, chan!"

All three of the Pokemon that Luke's dad had called out swarmed over to his dad, with Pidgeotto playfully pecking his hand. "Ow!" Hunter winced and said to his son, "I think that you'll recognize Dustox if you look at him closely." The moth Pokemon flew around Luke's head.

Luke groaned. He thought that he had escaped this one fight, and now he was being forced to take Dustox with him to camp.

All of his life, Luke's dad had been pestering Hunter about becoming closer to Pokemon. When Luke was six years old, his mother and father presented him with a birthday present that presumably changed his life.

_"Open it, honey!" Luke's mother Kaylie urged him. "I think you're going to love it!"_

_"That's right, son," Hunter, his father, said. He slipped his arm around his wife and muttered into her ear, "Are you sure this is going to turn out okay? You know that Luke can be a bit-anxious-when it comes to Pokemon."_

_"Of course he'll be okay! This present's bound to make him closer to Pokemon." Kaylie reassured her husband._

_Six year-old Luke was getting excited now. The present, which had been in a red box with a silver bow, had been reduced to scraps as Luke ripped it apart. In the large box was a slightly smaller box. Luke took the top off of it._

_"Wow!" He exclaimed. A tiny pink Wurmple slept inside of the box. "It's so cute!" Despite his fear, little Luke placed his hand on the Wurmple's back and pet it._

_The wrong way._

_Luke had accidentally rubbed his hand up Wurmple's back instead of a downward motion. Luke shrieked as the Wurmple sat upright in the box and let out a powerful String Shot attack- straight for his head._

_"Wuuuuuuuuurmple!"_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"_

The last thing that Luke remembered of that memory was himself lying on the ground, his parents trying to cut the silk that was tightly wound around his head. He shuddered. Yes, he recognized that Dustox that his father had trained it himself after Luke's accident.

There were other events and birthdays when he had been in cases with certain Pokemon, but none as traumatic as the Wurmple incident. Luke would never forget that one.

His dad snapped him out of his memories. "So, you'd better get to know these Pokemon today, because you'll be spending two and a half months with them." While Luke was day dreaming, the waitress had brought the check, and Hunter was signing it.

As the two stood up to leave, Hunter recalled his Pokemon, and handed the Pokeballs to Luke. "You know what to do with them," he said. "Take care of them, son."

The father-son pair walked back home so Luke could prepare for camp the next day. As they strolled down the sidewalk, Pokeballs in hand, Luke couldn't help but think, _My father actually got his way this time. I'm going to Pokemon Summer Camp._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Scorchy's back! And this time: I plan to actually finish this story! I have a few other stories that I've been... well...neglecting, so hopefully this one will be a change. Please review and tell me what you think! I crave reviews, even if you say that this story sucks!**

**Anyway, if you thought that this was a rather suckish chapter, this isn't even the exciting part. This was probably the hardest chapter to write a storyline for. Also, if you review: _Arianna plushies!_ Doesn't that sound fun and cute, in a creepy and weird way? :P**

**Till next update, **

**Scorchy**

**P.S, no set date for updating, but it will most likely be every two or three days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! The next chappie's up! I know it's a tad early but, rather early than late, am I right? AM I RIGHT? :P**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Laurelin Galloway grabbed her rolling red suitcase and wheeled it across the kitchen in her Sunnyshore City home. The Pokemon stylist in-training ran out of her house and down the driveway where her family's van was parked.

She opened the door and hopped in, calling to her older brother who was lagging behind, "Layton! Get your Slowpoke butt in here now! I don't wanna be late for our first day of Pokemon camp!"

"Camp's not gonna run away, you know," Layton glared at his red-haired sister as he threw his luggage in the trunk. "We don't have to be there until eleven o'clock." He pulled his crimson cell phone out of his pocket. "And it's nine thirty. The drive's not that long. We'll be there right on time."

"Whatever." Laurelin was eager to get to camp and meet some new people. She fidgeted in the back seat with excitement.

While she was exchanging idle conversation with Layton, Laurelin's dad Volkner, the gym leader of Sunnyshore City, hopped into the front seat of the van. "Who's ready for Pokemon camp?" He asked his kids.

"Me!" Laurelin shouted. Layton only smiled and looked out the window as they drove away.

As they were driving down Route 222 to the Valor Lakefront, Laurelin asked Volkner, "Dad, do you think I'll see some rare Pokemon while I'm at camp this summer?"

Volkner laughed. "I don't know honey; I do know that Professor Rowan has a lot planned for you guys to do, though."

Laurelin read in the summer camp brocure that Professor Rowan was in charge of everything that they would be doing at camp. She had a ton of questions for the professor, like who was going to be their teachers, which room would she be staying in, has he ever met someone famous, has he ever seen a rare Pokemon...

She let her mind drift with questions, and she didn't feel like asking them to her father.

"I do know something, though," her dad said. "You will have a few very important guests stay with you while you're there."

"And who's that?" Layton asked excitedly. His dad had his attention. "Will it be someone like Cynthia? Or maybe another gym leader, like you?"

"You'll have to find out when you get there." Volkner turned his attention back to the road.

Laurelin suddenly felt nervous._ What if it's a world famous Pokemon stylist, and she wants to see some of my designs? Or if she asks my name,_ _and I forget it?_

_Ttt.. that won't happen to me!_

Laurelin felt that she needed to call her Pokemon out for a pep talk. Luckily, the van was spacey enough to where she could just barely fit them all. "Dad, can I let out my Pokemon for a sec?"

"Sure honey, but not for too long, we're almost to the camp." The van turned onto a narrow road.

"Great! Okay, everyone out for a second!" She pressed the small circular buttons on her Pokeballs to let out her beloved friends.

"Monfeeeernoooo!" The fiery little monkey jumped about until Laurelin calmed him down, telling him to be still.

"Floooooon..." The tiny purple baloon Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and rested itself on Laurelin's lap.

"Mareeep!" Mareep let out a bleating sound and nuzzled Laurelin with its muzzle. Laurelin sneezed and brushed it away.

"Now guys, we're going to camp! Sinnoh's best camp! No, the world's best camp! And you have to be on your best behavior." She shot a warning glance towards Monferno. "I want all of you to act polite towards the other Pokemon there, too. That means no unwanted static electricity, Mareep."

The electric sheep wouldn't meet its trainer's eyes, only looking down at its paws.

Laurelin finished with, "I'm extremely proud of you all, and let's have fun at camp!" She stuck her hand out. "Who's with me?"

Monferno, Drifloon, and Mareep put their hands or paws on top of hers. "Goooooo fantabulous-awesome-beautiful-talented stylists!" Laurelin cheered. Her Pokemon cheered along with her, Mareep the loudest of all.

Laurelin recalled her Pokemon and put the Pokeballs in the purse she was carrying. Just as the last one was safey tucked away, her father turned around and said to her and her brother, "We're here."

The red-haired girl looked out the window. The Valor Lakefront, where she had picknicked with her family so many times before, looked as beautiful as ever. She could just barely see the lake hidden behind some trees. The van slowed down as it reached a tall building that said, "**SINNOH'S SUMMER POKEMON CAMP**" in bold letters.

Laurelin stared at the building with a wide grin on her face, taking it all in. She just couldn't wait to arrive inside and get started!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As they reached the Valor Lakefront, Layton Galloway couldn't help but feel a little anxious to start Pokemon camp. He reached into his pocket to grab the camp's brochure. He opened it to the section about choosing an elective.

_"Campers will be able to choose a seperate activity that they will attend every day from three o'clock to four thirty. The list of activities are:_

_How to be a Pokemon Trainer_

_How to be a Pokmeon Cooridinator_

_How to be a Pokemon Breeder_

_How to be a Pokemon Ranger_

_How to be a Pokemon Stylist"_

Layton knew that his little sister would choose the Stylist activity. As for himself... he wasn't so sure.

A certain memory was brought back to his mind, one that happened not so long ago...

_Layton flipped through the channels, hoping to find a decent TV show to watch. He sighed impatiently when he found nothing for a boy his age to watch._ Geez, Sunnyshore Cable needs to get some new television channels,_ the navy-haired boy thought silently._

_As he scanned, he came across a show where a young man with spiky brown hair, about the age of twenty or so, was showing off some of his Pokemon, saying, "And this here is my Sudowoodo." A tree-like Pokemon saluted toward the camera._

_"Sudowoodo is a very special Pokemon. Although he may look like a grass-type Pokemon, he's really a rock-type. His favorite kind of Poffins are mild ones, and he loves to play with my other Pokemon, Chansey, and lay around in the sun. Sudowoodo is very gentle, and other Pokemon look up to him." _

_Layton watched the TV, mesmerized._ This guy looks like a breeder!_ Layton had always had an interest in breeders, but he thought it was a little too feminine for him. Now, seeing a man on television do breeder activities, Layton thought about it differently than he had before._

_"Whatcha watching?" His little sister, Laurelin, walked into the family room and plopped down onto the couch beside Layton. _

_"A show about a Pokemon breeder..." her brother absently answered. He was too busy watching the man on the screen._

_"And there you have it, folks!" A lady with tawny-colored hair, supposedly the news caster, faced the audience. "Brock Tasseff, the world's greatest Pokemon breeder shows off his prized Pokemon!"_

Brock Tasseff,_ Layton thought to himself. _Now I really want to be a Pokemon breeder.

"Earth to Layton!"

His sister's impatient snap made Layton jump back into the present. "What?" He asked irritably.

"We're here now!"

His sister was already out of the van, leaving him in the back seat alone. He hopped out the door and ran around to the trunk, grabbing his suitcase. He yanked it out from underneath Laurelin's, and it toppled to the ground.

"Watch what you're doing Layton! Be more careful!" His sister glared at him, and he glared back, equally angry.

Layton rolled his suitcase to where his father stood, talking to an old man in front of a large building. "Okay Dad, I'm ready to go."

Volkner turned to his son. "Layton, this is Professor Rowan. He's running the camp, and he is one of the most renown Pokemon professors in the world." Layton nodded his head politely.

Professor Rowan grunted. "Hmmph. I don't know about world-renown, but I appreciate the compliment." He motioned for them to come inside.

"Wait!" Laurelin shrieked, running behind them. She threw down her bag and launched herself at Professor Rowan, nearly knocking the elderly man down. "I have so many questions for you! First-"

"Laurelin!" Her father wrenched his grasp around her arm and pulled. Laurelin was yanked away from Professor Rowan, and she indignantly said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Wide-eyed, Professor Rowan dusted off his suit and glared at Laurelin. "I'm glad you admire me so much, but will you please not do that ever again?" He said through gritted teeth.

Laurelin mumbled an incoherent, "Sorry." Then she brightened. "But you're still so cool!"

"Yes. Well then," the professor said, "shall we go inside now? Children, say goodbye to your father."

Laurelin threw her arms around Volkner, saying, "Dad, I'm gonna miss you so much. Call me, okay?"

The great gym leader laughed. "Of course, hon." He hugged her tightly. "Every day." With that, Laurelin followed the professor inside.

Layton was left standing next to his father. "Alright, Dad. We'll miss you a lot. And I'm gonna train extra hard for you!" He looked up at his father eagerly.

"I know you will, Layton. I'm proud of you, and you know it." He bent down to give his son a squeeze on the shoulder.

Layton started to walk inside the building, when he heard his father call behind him, "Layton?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Please keep your sister in order. Professor Rowan's gonna have a lot on his hands with her."

"Of course Dad. You know I always do." With that, Layton took up his suitcase and vanished through the glass doors of the building.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! It's me again, Scorchy! I know I updated kind of fast, but I really love this story and it's developing pretty well. Since I updated kind of fast, like I already said, only one person reviewed. heynello gets an Arianna plushie! And a round of applause! *claps* Actually, it's funny, she said that her middle name was Ariana and she goes by Ari... cool! So you get your own plushie! Yay! I think I'm going to go take my ADD medication now! Jk, I'm not ADD, however much I act like it... Anyways, thanks for reading, please review on your way out! **

**Till next time, **

**Scorchy**

**P.S., everyone who reviews this time gets Laurelin or Layton plushie of your choice! Put in your review which one you want. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Ch. 3 is up! Please enjoy!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Goodbye Ben, I love you too."

Cassidy Watts tried to push her clingy little brother off of her, but with no success. "But Cass, I'm gonna miss you!" Three year-old Ben stared up at his older sister with huge blue eyes.

The blond hair girl sighed. It was like this is every time she left home for camp.

"I'll miss you too, Ben. But now you and Mom have to go." She hugged her little brother one last time, then picked him up and gave him to her mother. "Mom, I'll miss you too. Take care of everyone!" Cassidy through her duffle bag over her shoulder and made a race for the glass doors before she was stopped again.

Thirteen year-old Cassidy burst through the glass doors, only to find that she had sprinted into a boy that looked her age, and he was now lying on the ground. "Hey, watch it!" The navy haired boy spat at her.

"S-ss-sorry," stammered Cassidy, appauled at her clumsiness. She wasn't one to be uncoordinated. She extended her hand toward the boy, who took it resentfully. She pulled him off of the ground.

"Layton, you don't have to be so rude about it!"

Cassidy turned to look at a little girl with fiery red hair. _That must be his sister,_ she thought. _They sort of look like each other._

The girl walked over to her brother and pinched him. "Ow!" He glared at her. "What was that for?"

Ignoring him, his sister glanced at Cassidy. "I'm sorry for my rude brother." She shot him a malicious look. "He's not usually this snappy. He must be nervous for camp. Anyway, I'm Laurelin," she said, smiling now. "And this pain in the butt is my brother, Layton."

"Hi," Cassidy smiled shyly. "I'm Cassidy. So, you guys are going to the camp here too?" She dropped her bag on the ground.

"Yes," Layton said, looking friendlier now. "And I'm not nervous for camp," he shot at his little sister. "I just don't like having people cannon into me unexpectedly!"

"Yeah, well, again, I'm sorry about that," Cassidy said. She looked around and down the hall she saw a number of kids in a large classroom. "Is that where we're supposed to meet?"

Laurelin picked her suitcase off the ground and started rolling it to the room. "Yup." She called over her shoulder. "So let's go!"

Cassidy yanked her duffel bag over her shoulder and followed Laurelin, with close Layton behind her.

Charged up and ready for camp, there was a skip in Cassidy's step as she neared the classroom. Some feeling inside of her told her that this was going to be a summer she would never forget.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Justine Holt squirmed in her desk as she anxiously awaited the clock to strike eleven.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock..._

In the meantime, she was overhearing a conversation in which a boy, who looked to be about fourteen, was talking to a girl with flowing brown hair. _More like showing off,_ Justine privately thought.

"...so then, I was in the middle of a field doing some research on Pokemon, right? When all of a sudden, this wild Arcanine jumps out at me and unleashes a powerful Flame Thrower attack! So-"

The girl with the brown hair interuppted him. "Arcanine don't live in the wild, liar. You need a Fire Stone to evolve them. And that takes a trainer. Go find someone else gullible enough to believe your stupid story." With that, she tossed her hair, turned her back on him, and walked away.

Personally, Justine would not have believed that story either, but she wouldn't have been so harsh about it. She walked over to the boy and asked, "Are you sure it wasn't a Growlithe?"

"Of course it wasn't a Growlithe! Stop talking to me." He snapped.

Taken aback by his rudeness, Justine gelt herself getting angry. She retorted, "Well, at least I'm not trying to impress some girl with a made-up story, freak!" She glared at him.

Glancing over her clothing, the boy said, "And who are you trying to impress with those clothes? A hobo?"

Now _that_ managed to put Justine over the top. Back in Viridian City, Kanto, Justine's father had made her that shirt especially for her right before she came to Sinnoh's camp. It was turquoise, and it said, "PSYCHIC POKEMON 4EVER" in yellow font, because all of Justine's Pokemon were Psychic-type Pokemon. There was a group picture of her team Gardevoir, Abra, and Jynx in the middle. Her blue jean shorts had a few rips in them, but a _hobo?_

_Just_ _'cause my outfit has a few little holes in_ _it_ _from falling out of a tree doesn't mean I dress like a hobo!_

She shrieked with fury. "No one insults me and gets away with it!" Justine ran back to her desk and pulled out a Pokeball. The class was staring at her. "Gardevoir, teach this piece of crap some manners by using Psychic!"

Gardevoir appeared out of her Pokeball, and waved her arms around in a circular motion. The boy was lifted up into in the air, and slammed against the chalkboard repeatedly. After about forty seconds of torture, Justine ordered Gardevoir to drop him.

"ENOUGH!"

The whole class jumped at the sound of a gruff voice sounding from the doorway. Justine turned around, hoping whoever it was hadn't seen her and Gardevoir throwing the boy against the wall.

Sure enough, it was Professor Rowan. And he looked furious like he had seen it all. Standing in front of him with round eyes were three other kids. A girl with fiery red hair, another with blond, and a boy with navy hair. All were fixing her with frightend gazes. Professor Rowan was the only one who looked angry.

_Oh, crap. This is NOT good._

"Uh..." Justine said slowly. "This isn't what it looks like...?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This chapter was up kinda quick too! No one reviewed... *cries* But then this gives you the perfect opportunity to review this chapter! Uh oh, it looks like Justine is in a lot of trouble. It doesn't take much to make her angry, does it? And that boy that she was attacking, we'll find out more about him in the next chapter.**

**Everyone who reviews gets a shout out from me, and a very special Justine, Gardevoir, and Mystery Boy Action Figure Set! Yay! Throw the Mystery Boy up against the wall with Gardevoir's special Psychic attack! Doesn't that sound like fun?**

**Until the next update, **

**Scorchy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh... No reviews on the last chapter, people. I wanna see some button-pressing action this time around!**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dazed, Derek Lollar suppressed a moan as he held his head in his hands. The girl who had just thrown him against the wall smirked. "I recommend you think twice next time about insulting me or my clothes. It just so happens I fell out of a tree on the way here trying to catch a Pokemon." She called back her Gardevoir, and then turned around to walk away. But an old man stopped her.

"Young lady, just what do you think you're doing?"

The girl's face turned as white as a sheet as she faced Professor Rowan. "I-err-uhh- was just, umm..." She motioned to Derek, who was seated on the ground beside her. "Teaching him the best way to cure a headache! You know, slam it till you-"

Professor Rowan growled, "I saw what just happened. Now you're coming with me to my office. NOW!" He stared at her as if she was going to argue.

The girl pleaded, "B-b-ut Professor! I swear I won't ever do it again!" She saluted to her forehead. "Pokemon Ranger's honor."

Professor Rowan scowled. "Pokemon Ranger, eh? Then why do you have a captured Pokemon with you?"

"Okay, fine, I'm not really a Pokemon Ranger. But I'd like to be one!" The girl put her Pokeball back in her desk. "They're so cool! And anyways, I'm sorry, Professor," she said. "I let my temper get the best of me, and I promise I'll never, ever do it again if you let me stay." She fixed the old man with the old "Growlithe eyes" plead.

The professor seemed to think about this for a moment. Then he said, "Can I trust you to make better judgement in the future?" He pinpointed the girl with a hard stare.

"Oh yes, you can, Professor!" The girl exclaimed. "I won't ever do something ridiculous like that again." She walked away to take her seat in her desk.

Professor Rowan walked over to Derek, offering him a hand. Gingerly, Derek accepted it, and the professor helped Derek off of the ground. "Do you need some medical care, son?"

Derek shook his head. "Her Gardevoir's weak," he muttered unconvincingly. He rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

"Yes, fine then. Take your seat then, please." Professor Rowan walked up to the front of the classroom and made a motion for everyone to take a seat. The campers chose desks and sat down, waiting.

Professor Rowan took out a notebook from the desk at the head of the classroom. "Thank you all for coming to the Sinnoh Region's Summer Pokemon Camp," he announced. "You all are going to learn a lot this summer. Not just about Pokemon, but also friendship, loyalty, and life." He looked around the classroom, gazing at the campers.

"I'm going to take roll, so when I say your name please let me know that you are here." He flipped a page in his notebook.

"Maya Autry."

A little girl with blond pigtails and dark blue eyes stood up. "I'm here!"

"Grayson Elrod."

A boy who looked to be about age twelve with long, black hair waved a hand, saying, "Here."

"Layton Galloway."

A boy with spiky navy hair and piercing amber eyes threw out peace sign. "Present."

"Laurelin Galloway."

Looking to be Layton's sister, a short girl with fiery red hair jumped up and squealed, "Yes!"

"Dillan Hawthorne."

With sunglasses on his head to complete his "cool" look, a boy with spiky black hair nodded. "Here."

"Justine Holt."

To Derek's dismay, the girl who had attacked him earlier jumped up, shrieking, "I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!"

_Freak,_ Derek thought to himself. _Hyper-active freak..._

"Luke Ingram."

A fourteen year-old boy with short, brown hair calmly stood up, saying, "I am present."

"Derek Lollar."

At the sound of his name, Derek sat up straighter and said, "In the flesh." He heard Justine behind him snicker from her desk, and Derek turned around to glare at his new "rival".

"Arianna Parsons."

"Yup." A girl with silver hair and emerald colored eyes waved at Professor Rowan.

"Paige Tidwell."

The girl that Derek had attempted to talk to before the class had started flipped her long, brown hair. "Hmmph."

"Cassidy Watts."

A girl with baby blue eyes and blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail smiled, saying, "That's me."

Professor Rowan scanned the list once more before saying, "Then everyone is here." He snapped the notebook closed, and tossed it onto his desk. "Now," he said, "I have four guests to introduce you all to." He motioned for to the doorway, and in stepped four people.

There were two boys and two girls: One boy with spiky brown hair, and the other with dark hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. One girl with long navy hair flowing down her back, and the other with spiky brown hair pulled into little pigtails on each side of her head. All four of them stood at the front of the class.

The professor waved his hand for each one to step forward and introduce themselves, but most of the class knew who they were.

Derek could hardly register what was happening in his mind. His idol was standing right here in front of him. He gazed up at the dark haired trainer with the Pikachu in awe.

_That's Ash Ketchum, who has conquered all of the known Pokemon regions!_

Derek swiveled his gaze over to the spiky brown haired man. _And that must be Brock Tasseff, the world's greatest Pokemon Breeder!_

He looked over his shoulder to Justine, who was staring at the pigtailed-girl with her mouth wide open. Noticing Derek's watchful eye, she whispered to him, "Look! It's Kate Thompson! She's one of the Almia region's top Pokemon rangers! We have famous people standing in our classroom!" She squirmed in her seat.

Derek switched his view to Cassidy, who was seated beside him. She, just like Justine, had her mouth dropped open wide, only this time staring at the navy haired girl.

"It's-it's-it's-" Cassidy gasped. "Dawn Sinclair, the winner of the Sinnoh region's Grand Festival!" She pinched herself, as if to make sure she wasn't delusional.

Professor Rowan and the four guests watched in amusement as the class marveled over them like newborn babies. Finally Professor Rowan spoke up in his deep voice, "Class, these are your elective teachers."

"Really? We get to learn from them? This really is a special camp!" Excitement was buzzing all around the classroom.

"Now let our guests introduce themselves, they've come a long way just to be here." Professor Rowan pointed to Dawn Sinclair.

The girl stepped forward. _She can't be much older than fifteen,_ Derek thought to himself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Dawn Sinclair, but you can just call me Dawn." She smiled. "I'm a Pokemon Coordinator, and I'll be teaching those of you who want to be Coordinators or Stylists." She took out some Pokeballs. "And these are my Pokemon!"

Thin beams of red light grew wider as they released Dawn's Pokemon. Lopunny, Pachirisu, Prinplup, and Ambipom came out, saying hello to the class.

"Mamoswine won't fit in here, so I'll introduce you all to him later. But the rest of these Pokemon all competed in Sinnoh's and Johto's Grand Festivals, and won!"

Derek saw Cassidy staring wide-eyed at the Pokemon. He was afraid that her eyes would pop out of her head if they got any bigger.

Dawn stepped back, motioning for Brock Tasseff to go next. The spiky haired breeder stepped forward, Pokeballs already in hand.

"I'm Brock, a Pokemon Breeder. It's great to see you all here, and I'm excited for this camp. I know it has a lot of potential, and I'm happy to be teaching the aspiring breeders here." With a swift movement of his arm, he launched two Pokeballs in the air, saying, "Come on out, guys!"

Sudowoodo, Blissey, Ninetails, and Ludicolo appeared in front of Brock. The first three greeted the class in their own way, but Ludicolo just stood there motionless, staring off into space, until Brock nudged him.

"Ludi ludi! Colo colo!" The class laughed, and Ludicolo blushed.

Derek saw that Layton was openly staring at Sudowoodo and Blissey. "It's just like the TV show!" He exclaimed.

Brock stepped back and let Kate go ahead. The young girl was equipped with something that Derek had only seen on television.

_A Vatonnage Styler!_

Kate had a gadget hooked on to her belt. It had an antena, looking sort of like a walkie-talkie. She was wearing a red jacket with a yellow collar, and blue jean shorts with leggings. Red sneakers completed her look.

She walked forward until she was even with the first two desks in the front of the classroom. "I'm Kate, from the Almia Region. I am a Pokemon Ranger, and I work for the Ranger Union. As you see here," she waved her arms toward her waist, "I don't own any Pokemon. I capture them with my capture styler. But I do have a Partner Pokemon, who helps me capture other Pokemon." She walked over to the classroom window and yelled, "LICKYLICKY!"

A huge pink Pokemon with a long, lolling tongue happily walked over to the window. Kate reached through it to pet Lickylicky's head.

"Licky!" He exclaimed, and Derek laughed quietly.

"Lickylicky's too big to fit in here, so whoever wants to be a Pokemon Ranger can see him later." Kate told the class. She stepped back, cueing that it was Ash's turn to go.

The dark haired trainer and the Pikachu stepped forward, saying, "Hey guys! I'm Ash Ketchum, but you can call me Ash. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in reply.

"And here are the rest of my Pokemon!" He said. "They're from all four Pokemon regions. Everyone, say hi!" Ash let out all of his Pokemon.

Infernape, Swellow, Megainum, Floatzel, and Donphan appeared from their Pokeballs, giving a greeting to the class. Everyone_ oohed_ and _ahhed_ over Ash's powerful team.

Professor Rowan thanked the four of them for introducing themselves and their Pokemon. Then, he turned to face the class and said, "Now it's your turn. Starting with the young lady in front of me, I want you to go up and down the rows, saying your names, introducing your partner Pokemon, telling us what you would like to do with Pokemon in the future, where you live, and some tidbits about yourself."

Derek raised his hand. "Professor, what's a partner Pokemon?"

"You will each choose one Pokemon from your team, and it will stay out of its Pokeball for the duration of the camp. It will assist you in some of the camp activities, and maybe you will strenghten your bond with it."

_Cool,_ Derek thought. _I know who I'm going to chose as mine._

The girl in the front introduced herself as Maya Autry. Her hair was pulled into short little pigtails with pink ribbons tied to them on both sides of her head, and she had light blue eyes. Her dark pink spaghetti-strap shirt matched her pink tennis shoes, and she had a nice smile.

"This is my partner Pokemon. Come on out, Wigglytuff!" She threw a Pokeball in the air, and out came Wigglytuff. "I've had Wigglytuff since she was a tiny Igglybuff, lost in the forest." Maya proudly gazed at her Partner Pokemon. "I'm from Dewford Town in the Hoenn region, and I would like to become a Pokemon Coordinator. I know I'm a little biased, but I only capture pink Pokemon 'cause pink is my favorite color!" She sat down.

A boy behind her stood up. "I'm Dillan," he said. Dillan had spiky black hair and sunglasses resting on top of his head. He had blue eyes that almost looked silver in the light, and a shirt that read, "Coordiantor in Training- Lavaridge Town's School of Pokemon."

"My best friend is my Pokemon, Breloom," he said. "Go on, buddy!" He released his Pokemon in a matter of seconds.

Breeloom appeared on the floor beside Dillan a moment later. "Bre, Breloom!" He swished his long tail.

"As you can see by my shirt, I'm from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn, and I want to become a Pokemon Coordinator and compete in all of the Grand Festivals arond the world." He sat down.

"That's a big goal," Dawn remarked, "but I bet you could pull it off!" She smiled.

The boy sitting behind Dillan slowly stood up. "I'm Grayson Elrod." He spoke in a quiet manner. "I'm from Lavender Town, Kanto. At this point in time, I'm not sure if I want to be Pokemon trainer or a coordinator." Grayson sat down quickly, as if he was embarrased by speaking in front of the class.

"Your partner Pokemon?" Professor Rowan prompted.

"Oh, right." Grayson pulled out a Pokeball. "Riolu, go."

A flash of light, the same shade as Grayson's shirt, was seen, and out came Riolu. The blue Pokemon stood there motionless with its arms folded and eyes looking toward the floor. He had the same manner as Grayson's.

After a moment of complete silence, the next girl stood up, and introduced herself as "Paige Tidwell, Pokemon Stylist". Derek remembered from a moment earlier that he had tried to impress her with a story that was not true. Paige went on to say that she was from Cherrygrove City in the Johto region, and her partner Pokemon was a Persian.

"I only collect Pokemon that resemble cats. When I was little, I was attacked by a Haunter in the forest, and a Meowth bravely came to my rescue, despite his type disadvantage. He is my Persian now." Paige scratched the top of his head, and her Persian purred softly.

Many other campers introduced themselves, and Derek was the last to go. He stood up, stretching. _Finally, it's my turn!_ He thought. _What a_ _bunch of ametuers. Wait till they see me._

He started with, "I'm Derek Lollar, and I want to become a Pokemon master!" He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Magneton, come out and introduce yourself."

His prized Magneton appeared after a moment passed, and said, "Magne, Magneton, ton." Static sparked around his body.

"I'm from Saffron City, in the Kanto region," he continued. "One day, I know I will be the very best, defeating every other trainer that happens to cross my path, making a name for myself-"

"That's enough, thank you, Derek," Professor Rowan interuppted him.

Derek huffed. _I was only telling things about me like you said!_

"I can see you are all getting ancy," the professor said. "If everyone knows where the Grand Lake Hotel is, take your luggage to your rooms and be back in time for dinner at five thirty sharp. Your names will be printed on the the doors of the rooms. Enjoy yourselves and remember dinner." He walked out of the room with the teachers following him, leaving the campers alone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The girl who said her name was Laurelin exclaimed. "Let's go see where we're staying!"

Derek eagerly followed her out the door, thinking, _This is going to be so exciting!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Whooo! Hey guys, Scorchy here, and that was a seriously long chapter. My fingers are really cramping... Anyways, a few things before I write the next chapter:**

-Yay! Dawn, Brock, and Ash! And even Kate, from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia.

-I know that Brock has Sudowoodo, Happiny, and Croagunk now, but I left out Croagunk, evolved Happiny, and remember the Vulpix he used to have? And his Lombre? Well, they all evolved into their final forms.

-I heard a rumor that in the Japenese version of Pokemon, Dawn leaves Ambipom with a ping-pong Champion... oh well, it hasn't happened in the American version yet.

-Since the setting of this story is about six years after the Sinnoh league, I wanted Ash to travel around with some of his Pokemon from all of the regions he's been to. I also evolved Buizel, I don't know if he will ever evolve in the anime.

-Kate has a Lickylicky for a partner, I know, but Lickylicky can be cool. She seems kinda quiet in the game (like all main characters do... bleh), but I wanted to make her a little outgoing for this fic.

**I know that it was a seriously long chapter, and I don't think that the rest of them will be near as long. 2,800 words (or something like that, not including this note) is a lot, and I will usually stick to 2,000 (for two people's POV) or 1,000 (for one person's POV). **

**I AM GOING TO MY OWN SUMMER CAMP FOR 4 DAYS SO I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL PROBABLY NEXT TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY! Maybe I'll have my own little camp adventure like these campers are going to...**

**Please review! I long to hear the _ding!_ noise of my email when I am alerted that I have a reviewer. Everyone who reviews gets a Derek plushie! Yay! How cute! Please don't eat it!**

**Until next update, **

**Scorchy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! Ch. 5 is up, so please read and review!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Gathering up his luggage, Dillan Hawthorne was one of the last people to leave the classroom to go to the hotel. He caught the eye of his newest friend Maya, and he fell behind so he could talk to her.

They walked together through the hallway, talking idly about different Pokemon and what they wanted to be when they started their Pokemon journey.

"I want to be a Pokemon trainer," Maya told Dillan.

"That's pretty neat." Dillan shuffled his feet and quickened the pace a bit. "I think I'm going to be a Pokemon coordinator. You know that girl back in the classroom with the navy hair, Dawn? There was a Pokemon contest in Kanto on television that I was watching about a year ago, and she entered it. She was in the final four, but she was beat out by some creep with long purple hair. His Wigglytuff was nasty, too."

Maya glared at him. "Does that mean you think _all_ Wigglytuff are nasty?" She spoke with a sharp tone, glancing back to look at her Wigglytuff waltzing along the hallway with Dillan's Breloom. Now free of their Pokeballs for the summer, the two partner Pokemon looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Of course not." Dillan also looked behind him to check and make sure that Breeloom was okay. "The guy's Wigglytuff was mean and cruel. Not the usual, like yours."

Dillan and Maya rounded a corner of the building, and Dillan could see Justine's big blond bun bobbing up and down farther away while she chatted with Cassidy and Laurelin. Even farther, Arianna and Luke had the lead, and were nearly outside. A few moments later, Dillan and Maya made their way outside of the building and traveled down the dirt path to the Grand Lake Hotel.

Eager to find out the answer, Dillan nonchalantly asked Maya, "Do you even know why we're here? To this camp, I mean."

Maya randomly twidled her fingers. After a long pause, she finally answered, "Well, I know that somehow, each of us are special, and we were definatley chosen by Professor Rowan to come to this camp. He wanted specifically us eleven kids here. Don't you think that it's weird that there aren't any more kids? I mean, doesn't a camp usually have, say, around a hundred and fifty people?"

Nodding, Dillan added, "And don't kids going to camp stay in cabins in the woods or some place like that? Not in a fancy five-star hotel, for sure. Speaking of the hotel, there it is now." He pointed his finger towards a nice, large building with a neon sign that said, "**GRAND LAKE HOTEL**" in flashing letters.

With their rolling suitcases in tow behind them, the pair of kids and their Pokemon ran along the dirt path until they reached the front steps of the resort. "We're here!" Dillan announced to the crowd of other campers in front of them.

A particular boy that Dillan recognized as Derek stood out from the crowd, saying, "And we're waiting on you two. What kept you guys, anyway? Too slow to keep up?" He glared at Maya and Dillan with his piercing blue-green eyes.

"Can't you just shut up and let it go? Or do you want me to get Gardevoir to use Psychic and do what I did to you before?" Justine threateningly motioned to her partner Pokemon Gardevoir who was right beside her.

"You'll do no such thing." The glass doors of the Grand Lake Hotel slid open, and out walked Professor Rowan. Just like Justine did to Derek, the old professor put his face within an inch of the blond-haired trainer's. "Or do you want a repeat of previous events?"

Shaking her head, Justine whimpered while Derek smirked for everyone to see.

"Moving on." Professor Rowan took out his clipboard which had obviously not stayed in the classroom. "It's time for room assignments." He took an envelope from the back of the clipboard out.

"In Room One, we have Arianna, Cassidy, and Laurelin."

The three girls in Room One glanced around at their roommates, smiling at one another. Professor Rowan gave them each a room key in the form of a card.

"For Room Two, Luke, Derek, and Grayson will be staying there."

Luke and Grayson nodded at each other while Derek openly complained. "You mean we're sharing rooms?" He huffed, and Justine slapped him on the back. Professor Rowan also gave them their room keys.

"The people in Room Three are Paige, Justine, and Maya."

Dillan looked over at Maya to say good luck to her, but saw that her eyes were pinpointed on her new roommates. Breaking away from him, Maya waved to Dillan, telling him that she would see him at dinner.

"And last but not least, we have Room Four, made up of Layton and Dillan."

_Yes! Only one other person to share a room with!_ Dillan saw Derek fixing him with a jealous gaze, and to Derek's anger, Dillan snickered at him.

"Like I said before," Professor Rowan spoke hastily as the campers around him tried to make their way to their rooms, "Dinner is at five sharp in the Seven Stars Restaurant, and please don't be la-" He broke off into a sigh as he noticed that no one was listening to him anymore.

Dillan had already stepped into the building. Purpously falling back behind to talk to Breloom, he took his partner Pokemon over to the side of the lobby area to talk to him. He saw Professor Rowan walk into a room behind the receptionist area and shut the door.

"Okay Breloom, you get to stay out of your Pokeball all summer, so don't play any tricks on the other partner Pokemon, got it?" Dillan knew that his playfull Pokemon was a huge prankster. "You get to have this privlige because I completely trust you. Don't ruin it, buddy." He pat Breloom on the head.

"Breloooooom!"

Dillan heard the glass doors behind him slide open. He turned around to see who it was. A woman with flowing blond hair that reached all the way down to her waist hurried past Dillan, and her long black dress tickled his nose as it flew past him. Muttering, "Sorry," she rushed behind the receptionist desk and entered the room where Professor Rowan did.

Dillan wondered why she was in such a hurry when he heard hushed whispers coming from the room. Feeling suspicious and having the sudden urge to spy on them, Dillan got Breloom's Pokeball out from his belt. "Just for this one time the whole summer, return." Dillan didn't want any witnesses when he went to spy on them.

Sneaking over behind the desk, he found that the woman had left it cracked a bit. Dillan pressed his ear against it, wanting to know what they were saying and why they were doing it privatley.

"...do you think they are?" A gruff voice that was Professor Rowan's said.

"Do I think they're what?" That voice had to belong to the woman.

"The ones! The ones that Arceus picked."

_Arceus!_

Out of his excitement, Dillan didn't hear the next reply.

"...he showed me that glowing ball. Why, you were there! He showed me those faces himself, and I singled them out from the crowd."

"Well, if Arceus did show you..."

The sound of footsteps told Dillan that they were nearing the door. Panic struck him, and he launched himself under the receptionist's desk. Not daring to make a single sound, he momentarily stopped breathing.

After a few seconds, the footsteps faded away as the two adults' footste[s faded from earshot. Sighing in relief, Dillan released the breath he had been holding, and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Okay Breloom, you can come out now."

Once Breloom was out of its Pokeball, the Pokemon and trainer both walked down the hall to their new room.

_That was a very strange conversation... Hmmm..._

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Taking out the room key she had received from Professor Rowan, Maya Autry jammed it eagerly into the key slot. When the light on top of it flashed green, the door unlocked and she entered her new room with her loyal Wigglytuff right behind her.

"GET OFF!"

Those were the first words that Maya heard as she stepped onto the carpet of her accomodation. Sighing, she knew exactly whose voices they were.

Her new roommates.

Maya saw Justine and Paige wrestling on a bed nearest to the only window, while Justine's Gardevoir and Paige's Persian were poised to strike. "It's my bed!" Justine hollered. "I was here first!"

Paige pinned Justine down on the bed, saying, "Not if I can claim it!" Putting Justine's hands behind her back, Paige let out a triumphant sound. "It's all mine!"

Knowing that she had been defeated, Justine said, "Fine, fine, have it." Adding a glare, "I guess I'll have to be the bigger person here." She and Gardevoir made their way to another bed, one that was beside the bathroom.

Shaking her head, Maya said, "I'm taking this one right here." She had already set her belongings on the bed that was near the door.

_Just in case I need to escape._

"Fine." Paige threw her suitcase onto her own bed, and started unloading her stuff into the drawers next to it.

Maya herself also started unpacking, grabbing all of her shirts and piled them into one drawer that was behind her bed. Next was her jean capri-pants, then her little pink ribbons that went in her blond pigtails every day. She put those on top of her mahogany dresser. Stuffing the last of her shoes in the bottom drawer (it was very big, she figured that was where her shoes were supposed to go), she turned to her roommates. "Hi guys."

Silence met her words.

Irritated, Maya repeated. "_Hello_, guys. I'm Maya Autry. And you're Justine Holt, right?" She said, pointing at the trainer with the big blond bun.

Justine smiled. "Yup, that's me." She turned back to unpacking her things.

Maya thought that she might have better luck with Paige. "Hi- it's Paige, right?"

"Uh huh." The brown haired stylist put her gray eyes on Maya, making her feel uncomfortable. "And I take it you're Maya."

Maya laughed nervously. Gulping, she replied, "Hehe, that would be me." Something about Paige made Maya shiver. She looked at Paige's Persian and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, what a beautiful Persian! It looks like you've done a fantastic job raising it."

"I have." Paige replied, while Persian purred. Obviously that was the right thing to say to her. "And your Wigglytuff doesn't look too shabby." She smiled at Wigglytuff, who was happily sitting on Maya's bed.

As Paige pulled out her cell phone to call her parents, Maya went over to her bed and pulled out a research book that she had been reading titled The World's Legendary Pokemon. It was about every single legendary Pokemon known to man, and it was Maya's favorite subject to read about.

She flipped open to page fifty-three, where she had last left off. Studying about the Pokemon Mew, Maya read silently:

_A great mystery, Mew is one of the most intellegent Pokemon known. Its hair is so fine that it can only be seen under a microscope. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokemon combined, therefore it can transform to any other Pokemon. It can create psychic force fields. Mew has the ability to levitate in the air, and it can use every possible attack move. It acts like a little child, and it is said that Mew appears to people who have a pure heart. Very few people have seen it, therefore it is also called the-_

"What's up?"

Maya jumped and looked at Justine, who was now sitting on her bed. "Erm, nothing, just reading a book," she said, showing Justine the cover of the book she was reading.

"Legendaries, huh?" Justine flipped the book open to the place where Maya left off. "Mew. That's a cool Pokemon. I like Jirachi."

Paige, overhearing the conversation, also came over to sit on Maya's bed. "Palkia's my favorite- you know, the Pokemon who controls space? I learned about him in school." She flipped a page in the book to Palkia and sighed. Suddenly, Paige's watch beeped.

"Oh guys, it's time for dinner. I set an alarm on my watch so we would know when to leave. Of course," she said, smirking at Justine, "you wouldn't have remembered."

Justine's faced turned a dark shade of red, and she hopped off the bed, calling to her Gardevoir to go. Maya did the same with Wigglytuff, and she dog-earred the page in her book so she could finish reading about Mew later.

As she was walking down the hallway with her roommates, Maya couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Dillan on the way to the hotel. Like he had said, they had obviously been singled out by Professor Rowan.

_Oh well, maybe I'll find more about it at dinner._

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Hey guys,**

**Long time no update! I haven't had the time for a proper update in a while. Hopefully this week I'll be a little more free than this week. For everyone who updates, there will be Dillan plushies available! Ha!**

**Oh, and the "creep with long purple hair" would be a little reference to Harley. Mwahahahaha... :)**

**Until next time,**

**Scorchy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then, Ch. 6 is up! You know the drill, read and review!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

As the group left the hotel room for the Seven Stars Restaurant, Paige Tidwell couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her, Justine.

_I know her from some place! But where?_

Paige decided to push the thought out of her mind for a bit and caught up with Maya, who was a little farther ahead. Brushing past Justine, Paige jogged to catch up.

"What's up?" Maya asked her as Paige slowed down at Maya's side. She pulled on one of her pigtails to loosen it.

"Oh, nothing," Paige said, absentmindedly petting her Persian who had followed the group along with Wigglytuff and Gardevoir to the restaurant. "Just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

"Mmmm." Maya murmured. "You know, you kind of remind me of my sister, Lynn." She placed her baby blue eyes on Paige, studying her features. "You even look like her, too."

"Really? How so?" Paige was curious to know.

"You both have the same eyes, both shape and color," Maya said. "And-" she laughed, "The same attitude!"

Paige looked at her. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Even though she really knew, she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, you mean the spitefulness? I know, that's a bad feature for me, and I'm trying to work on it."

Maya said, "Well, everyone's got flaws, mine just so happens to be obnoxiousness." Kicking a rock out of her path, she added, "I remember one time a while back, at a town festival with my sister, we-"

_Festival..._

That word triggered a memory in Paige's mind. A picture of a little girl with a piece of candy in her hand and a blond bun came to her.

_That's it! That's where I know Justine from!_

And while Maya was busy telling a story about her and her sister, Paige was remembering a very distant memory...

_"Balloons! Jirachi balloons for sale! Only ninety-nine cents!"_

_Five year-old Paige was sitting atop her father's shoulders, marveling at all of the hustle and bustle of the forming crowd gathering for the parade. Paige and her father had come to the Hoenn region on vacation to participate in the annual Jirachi Festival. Starting this year, Hoenn was holding an event honoring the legendary Pokemon Jirachi, as it was well-known._

_Spotting a balloon salesman, little Paige told her father, "Daddy! Get me that Jirachi balloon! I want it!"_

_"Of course, sweetie." Cole Tidwell waved the salesman down, and bought a balloon for his daughter. The star-shaped Pokemon floated high on a string above Paige's head, and she giggled with delight. "Thank you, Daddy."_

_Moments later, parade floats came rolling down the street of all sizes and colors. At the very end came a giant Jirachi balloon, held up by six strings and four men. Paige was astounded by its size and demanded, "Daddy, get me that giant balloon."_

_"I'm sorry, honey, but Daddy can't get that one. Everyone here has to share that big one."_

_"Oh." Paige was disappointed but didn't whine. "Okay, Daddy."_

_A little while passed, and soon a little girl with a blond bun on top of her head came to stand by Paige and her father. She was also sitting on her own father's shoulders, and she and Paige were at the same height._

_"Hi!" The little girl said to Paige. "I'm Justine. Isn't this Jirachi Festival really neat? I came here from the Kanto region. Where are you from?"_

_Taken aback by the little girl's friendly tone of voice, Paige replied, "Johto."_

_"Johto? Really? My mommy talks about Johto a lot, she's been there loads of times-"_

_"Yes. That's nice." The little girl named Justine was starting to get on Paige's nerves._

_Justine turned away from Paige, and she sighed gratefully. But then she turned back. "Look, do you see that man selling Jirachi candies?" She pointed to a vendor selling tiny Jirachi-shaped marshmallow candy. "Let's get some!"_

_"Okay, good idea." Both little girls tapped their fathers on the shoulder, and Paige asked, "Daddy, can I get some of that Jirachi candy that the man is selling over there?"_

_"Alright, sweetie." Just like he did before, he waved at the candy vendor and motioned that he wanted to purchase some candy. Justine's father did the same._

_"One candy, please." Cole set Paige on the ground so he could pull out his wallet._

_"Wait, make that two." Justine's father also put Justine on the ground so he could pay._

_"I'm sorry," the vendor said. "We only have one candy left."_

_Cole said to Justine's father, "That's okay. You can have it for your daughter."_

_Paige was angry. "But Daddy," she whined. "I want the candy. You asked for it first!" She stomped her foot on the ground._

_Justine's father, obviously shocked by the other man's daughter's disrespectfulness, quickly muttered, "Err-no, that's quite alright, you can keep it."_

_Little Justine looked at her father. "But Dad! The man offered it to us! Take it!"_

_With some hesitation, Landon Holt took the Jirachi candy from the vendor's hand. "Thank you," he said to Cole. Unwrapping the plastic covering, he gave the marshmallow candy to his daughter. _

_Paige was not happy. "Daddy! That girl stole my candy!" She screeched. Paige threw herself onto the ground in a temper tantrum, writhing in anger and pounding her fists._

_Justine laughed at the sight while eating her treat, which made Paige even more fuious. Blinded by her anger, she launched herself at Justine, who screamed as she was toppled over by the brown-haired girl. They wrestled on the ground, punch after punch, and finally their fathers pulled them apart._

_Paige's hair was a mess, and Justine had a few cuts on her face where Paige had scratched her. Furious and muttering, "I'm so sorry," to Landon, Cole snatched up his daughter and marched her out of the parade place._

_Paige cried on the way back to the hotel room that night, partly because her father was angry with her, but mostly because neither her or Justine got to finish off the little Jirachi candy. It was probably laying there on the dark street, all alone. _

One day, I'll get you for this, Justine,_ where the last words that tiny Paige thought._

Paige snapped out of the flashback just in time to hear Maya say, "Yep, I learned my lesson that day, never leave ice cream around my sister!"

Choking out a laugh, Paige said, "Uh huh. Funny story, that's right."

They neared the Seven Stars Restaurant, and from behind them Justine said, "Hey guys- there it is!" She ran to catch up to Paige and Maya, and their Pokemon.

As they got to the porch, the trio noticed that they were the first campers there. Professor Rowan told them to go on inside and perhaps find a seat, and lead their Pokemon over to the special area for Pokemon.

Paige walked through the glass doors, and noticed that Dawn, Brock, Ash, and Kate were already in there, seated in a cozy booth. They waved to them, and, suddenly feeling shy, Paige turned to Maya. "All of them are in there," she whispered. "They're like, celebrities! We can't just walk in there, can we?"

"Of course we can!" Maya grabbed Paige's hand and led her into the dining room. On seeing Paige, Maya, and Justine, Dawn exclaimed, "Hey guys! We've been waiting on you."

"Uh huh," said Ash, his mouth already full with little appetizers.

"So have you decided on your elective choices yet?" Brock asked the group.

Nodding eagerly, Justine said, "Yup. I'm going to take the Ranger class!"

Kate clapped her hands. "Yay!" She sqeauled. "A student!" She took a sip of her water.

Maya said, "I guess I'll be with you, Ash, I'm going to take the Trainer class."

Paige felt excited inside. "I'm going do the Stylist course," she announced.

Dawn smiled. "Hey, that's great, you'll have me!"

Brock looked hurt. "And no students for me?" His gaze traveled around the trio of campers.

Maya laughed. "Don't worry, Brock; I overheard Layton and Grayson talking about how excited they were for your class!" She giggled.

By now, most of the campers were already arriving in the restaurant. Luke, Grayson, and Derek came into the dining room together, and sat down at a booth together.

Shrugging, Paige muttered to Maya, "We'd better go get a booth, too." Motioning to Justine to follow her, Maya walked over to a vacant booth and sat down across from Paige.

Paige opened one of the menus that were lying on the table. _Whoa,_ she thought, looking at all the food. And it says that it's on the house for the _whole summer._

Obviously Justine and Maya had read that too, because their jaws had almost reached the table when they dropped. Paige was used to stuff like this. Her family was rich, after all.

Looking at the menu, Paige pondered what to get. _I think I'll just settle for pizza tonight._

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Hey everyone, **

**Shorter chapter than usual, I know, but usually they will be longer. And not a very satisfying ending. I'm working on it. Hope you liked the flashback, it took a while to think about. I just made a "Jirachi Festival", something maybe that happened after Ash, May, Brock, and Max left Ferena? Who knows.**

**People who reviewed, my thanks to:**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Anathemawrath**

**Plushies for you guys! Dillan ones! *Hands out virtual plushies***

**Please read and review! This time, Paige plushies. Yay... if you're tired of plushies, you can request something else, I'm all about making my readers happy.**

**Until the next update, **

**A dramatic farewell from Scorchy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Sorry for the long absence, guys! I do hope you'll forgive me for the time without an update. Please enjoy! (And don't roast me on a stick)**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Absentmidedly playing with his fork, Grayson Elrod murmured, "Uh huh, yep, cool, that's right," in all the right places when his new roommate Derek was talking at dinner that night.

"So after that, my parents took me to see Steven Stone in the Hoenn Region! I even got to see his famous Metagross." Derek looked around eagerly to make sure Luke and Grayson were still paying attention to him. When he wasn't watching, Luke caught Grayson's gaze and rolled his eyes.

Grayson grinned. He had made a friend of Luke, and they were pretty close now, despite the fact they had only known each other for a few hours.

"Attention, campers!" Professor Rowan stood at the head of the dining room with some papers in his hand. "After you place your orders for dinner, I will hand out your schedules for the entire summer." He thumbed through some orange papers and layed them on his table.

Grayson stared at the menu. _Hmmm, a hamburger or chicken? Such a dilemma,_ he silently chuckled.

When the waitress sauntered over to their booth, Derek, Luke,and Grayson placed their food orders. The waiter, whose name was Marisol, was getting quite impatient with Derek.

"Well...." he started, "I want chicken, but I want steak, too. Is there any way you can, say, combine the two?" He grinned, thinking he was being funny, but Grayson thought he was being annoying, and obviously Marisol thought too.

"Can you please make up your mind, I have other tables to wait on." The waitress tapped her pen on her little notepad.

"Hey, can't you take a joke? I'm just joking," Derek protested. "Never mind. I'll take the steak." He handed in his menu to Marisol. When she was out of sight, Derek turned to Grayson. "Chicks," he muttered.

Grayson didn't think he could stand another minute of Derek, so he quickly said to him and Luke, "I think I'm going to go talk to some other people. I'll be right back."

"No, wait, I'm coming too." Luke almost jumped out of the booth and swiftly walked away so Derek couldn't follow.

The two guys strolled around the restaraunt, idly talking to their fellow campers. Grayson noticed that Paige looked exceptionally angry, angrier than usual, that is. He shrugged it off and forgot about it.

Everyone's meals arrived precisely fifteen minutes later, and Grayson could feel his mouth watering. He hadn't had anything to eat since his scrambled eggs that morning, and he sat back down into the booth he shared with Luke and Derek. "I'm starved," he said to them.

"Mmmm," Luke agreed as the waitress sat down his tacos.

Dinner was a hurried affair, as everyone wanted to see the camp schedule. Grayson eagerly wolfed down his hamburger. "I can't wait for Brock's breeder class," he said to Derek and Luke. "What are you two taking?"

"Ash's class," they both answered.

Grayson was dissapointed because he wanted to have Luke in his class. Luke must have noticed the glum look on his friend's face, and he said, "Don't worry, I know that Layton is taking the breeder course too."

Derek smirked. "Who would want to take a stupid course like that? I think it's for girls." He ate a bite of his steak.

"You are lucky to be taking any class at all!"

Grayson felt a point of satisfaction when Professor Rowan spoke to Derek. "All courses are equal, and you need to appreciate that." Glancing at his watch, the Professor said, "It's time for me to give out the schedules now." He walked up to the front of the restaraunt.

Derek still looked a little angry at being told off by Professor Rowan. "All courses are equal, blah blah blah blah blah! I still think it's for girls," he muttered. Grayson smirked at him this time.

Up at the front of the dining hall, Professor Rowan cleared his throat and tapped a fork on his glass to get everyone's attention. "Schedules will be handed out now! Everyone, pay attention!"

Grayson felt excited about part of what they were going to be doing this summer, but he was most enthusiastic about Brock's breeder course. _I'm_ _going to learn so much from him! He's traveled all around the world, doing stuff that no one's done, hanging around with Ash Ketchum-_

His thought was cut short when Professor Rowan shoved a tangerine-colored paper at him. Grayson took one glance at the paper and thought, _Whoa, we're gonna be busy._ Indeed, his schedule did look full. Grayson read:

**BREAKFAST~ 8:30-9:15  
POOL/LAKE~ 9:30-11:00  
RECREATION~ 11:10-12:00  
LUNCH~ 12:10-12:45  
CABINS~ 12:45-2:00  
POKEMON TIME~ 2:00-3:15  
ELECTIVES~ 3:20-5:30  
DINNER~ 5:40-6:20  
GROUP TIME~ 6:30-7:15  
**

**11:00 CURFEW!**

"From 7:15 and on, you are aloud to roam the premises," said Professor Rowan. "But if I catch any of you lurking where you shouldn't, or doing what you shouldn't, you will be in deep trouble. If you are out past 11:00, I will send my Houndooms to drag you to my labratory unconsious."

Everyone, including Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Kate looked aroud at each other, not knowing if he was serious. Derek leaned across the table to Grayson and muttered under his breath, "He doesn't seem like the type to joke. And even if he did, that was a pretty sucky one." Grayson nodded in agreement.

Professor Rowan seemed to know that no one had understood his attempt to be humorous. "Well, then," he coughed, "The schedules don't apply to tonight, but they start tomorrow. Remember, breakfast is served at 8:30 and the kitchen stops around 9:15. You'll have to wait till lunch if you miss. But now, let's have dessert!"

Yes! Grayson already knew he was going to order his favorite, peach cobbler. The same waitress, Marisol, came back and took his, Luke's, and Derek's orders. She came back with Grayson's peach cobbler, Luke's Oreo Delight, and Derek's chocolate milkshake about three minutes later, and Grayson eagerly dug into his cobbler.

While he was finishing up his desert, Grayson craned his neck toward the booth behind him. Maya, Justine, and Paige occupied it, and Grayson could easily figure out that Paige did not want to be in the same booth with one of them by the look on her face. He guessed that it was probably Justine, as her humor and slight obnoxiousness could tend to get a bit out of hand sometimes.

At first, Grayson thought that someone had shot a gun in the restaurant, but then he figured out that Justine's hand had slapped the table in a angry manner. Once again, he turned his head around to get a better view. The whole diner did the same.

Glaring furiously, Justine had both of her hands on the table in front of her, staring at Paige, who was doing the same thing. Maya looked extremely uncomfortable at the thought of her two friends fighting right there in the restaurant.

"Now I know why you look so familiar!" Justine yelled. "You were the girl at the Jirachi Festival when I was four, and you grabbed my candy out of my hands and threw it on the street!"

"Took you long enough." Paige smirked. "I figured that a while ago. And you were the one who stole my candy, it was rightfully mine in the first place!"

"Girls!" Professor Rowan had stepped in. "I think we can settle this matter outside in a peacefull way, if you don't mind."

Neither of the girls appeared to have heard the Professor. Paige's face was within an inch from Justine's, and Justine's teeth were grinding together, making a terrible scratching sound. After a moment of the staring, Justine said, "Fine, we can settle this right now."

And with that, the blond-haired girl picked up what was left of her strawberry shortcake and shoved it into Paige's face.

Remnants of it flew all over the surrounding booths, creating a sticky mess. The other campers were wiping icing off of themselves, including Grayson. He was very afraid of seeing Paige's current facial expression, but he forced himself to look anyway.

Paige stood rigid with shock, white icing with strawberry pieces in her hair, but mostly on her face. She looked like she was ready to either call out her Pokemon for a battle or do some fighting herself. At that moment, Professor Rowan firmly placed his hand on Justine's arms to lead her away and out of the restaurant.

"Didn't we cover this earlier? I warned you not to pull any of your crazy antics again for the rest of the summer, and look what you did! Not even four hours past and we're here again. I'm going to call your parents and send you home right away-" Professor Rowan lead her toward the door.

Grayson thought that Justine looked awfully regretfull when she passed by his booth on her way out. She was alright, Grayson thought, she did a good thing by throwing Derek up against the wall. And Paige definatley had it coming.

Professor Rowan had stopped to tell something to Ash for a moment, so he told Paige to stay put by Grayson's booth. Tears were streaming down her face, but only where Grayson, Luke, and Derek could see.

"Ha ha, finally you're going to be gone!" Derek looked triumphant, and Grayson suppressed the urge to tackle him. "She was never going to fit in here, and-"

"Will you shut up? You're making it worse!" Grayson turned to Justine to say good-bye to her. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to stay after what had just happened. "Look, it's going to be okay, maybe you can come back to visit us." Grayson thought that wouldn't be very likely, though.

Justine's tears kept flowing faster and faster, until she was gasping for breath. "I wanted to stay at this camp more than anything," she whispered to Grayson and Luke. "I wanted to learn how to be a Pokemon Ranger. I wanted to make new friends. I wish this never happened and Professor Rowan would give me another chance."

Suddenly, Professor Rowan stood straight up from where he was bent over talking to Ash across the diner. He had a confused look in his eye, one that looked delirious. He stiffly walked over to Grayson's booth and, almost robotically, faced Justine, saying, "I've had a change of heart. You may stay here." With that, he tried to get out of the room, but unsuccesfully ran into the door.

Justine's mouth dropped wide open, and a smile formed on her lips. "Well that was unexpected. I wonder what made him change his mind?" Derek looked like he was about to throw up and say something to her when she said, "Never mind; I don't even want to know. I'm just glad I get to stay!" She bounced out of the restaurant, leaving the campers as well as Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Kate astounded.

Grayson felt especially confused. How had Professor Rowan changed his mind like that? _Oh well, Justine gets to stay and that's all that matters._

I_ just hope that she'll stay out of trouble from now on._

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**A/N:**

**Yo guys!**

**Whoa, I have not updated in a while! I had a major case of writer's block, and I've been super busy with my last year of Middle School. I really, really hope to update more, but I only will if I have some reviewers. It's you guys that are the influence of my writing, if that makes any sense. **

**So I was right. In my last Author's Note, I said that in a future episode Dawn would give Ambipom away to a champion ping-pong player. I was right!!! I don't think that in all my life I've wanted to be more wrong. I actually cried a bit.**

**I thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter, and you all get Paige plushies! *tosses out plushies to audience* Haha :) Review this time, and you will get a Grayson and Justine action figure set! Am I detecting some feelings for Justine coming from Grayson? Hmmmm... just keep reading!**

**Until the next update (which I hope isn't very long),**

**Scorchy**


End file.
